


Humans Boldly Coming

by orphan_account



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gender, Kink Meme, Other, Sex, Sexuality, fetishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short narrative about Human sexuality when compared to the Asari, the most sexually promiscuous in the galaxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humans Boldly Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: an apartment on the Citadel, an Asari, a Turian, and a Human are all sitting on a couch, watching the CNN.
> 
> A Mass effect Kink Meme Fill  
> http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/7674.html?thread=36232698#t36232698

_Earth has been attacked by what has been long thought to be just a rumor. The Reapers have invaded Earth and have completely destroyed and communication link to the Sol System. This has caused a massive economic ripple due to the loss of economic data from Earth. All back-ups are housed on Earth and there is no way of pinning the Earth Economy to a certain point in time to get a general estimate. More details at 11._

"Goddess, this war is going to be a huge economic disaster."  
"I know what you're saying, We lose the comm buoy system and all of a sudden, the galactic economy is down the drain because humans decided to keep any back-up of Earth's economy on-planet and live stream the data."  
"Gotta love us, though. We shove our leg so far in the door, just to get it ripped out and ruin everything."  
"That seems to be all you humans ever do, voice your opinion where your two cents aren't wanted."  
"I remember this happening to us before, back in the early 21st century."  
"Do tell."  
"It was around the time period 2007-2013 CE when this happened, the world superpower, the United States of America, before it became the United North American States, was going through an Economic recession. Bad investments, risky loans, and federal debt in the trillions of dollars caused a near-total collapse of the American economy. This caused the economies of nations from around the world to falter and we entered a global recession. The Euro-Zone was about to go kaput, which would have caused a global depression. And it just kept on going up and down, we almost defaulted."  
"All because of one nation the had its leg in the door."  
"Yep."  
"I've noticed something about you people, despite the fact that humans come off as arrogant and impatient, you're all very open-minded to new things. New ways of thinking, new methods of action, etc."  
"We never used to be like that."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, it wasn't until the 21st century when we started accepting the opinions of others. For the longest time, we continued to discriminate against others based on race. In the 20th century it was really bad, but then we saw that maybe we weren't so different after all. Even after this, though, there was still a stigma against people who weren't white, rich, straight, and of both the male sex and gender. Anybody else was looked down upon and there was an extreme social stigma. It wasn't until humans started becoming racially insensitive and religion was looked at as a barbaric belief that we stopped discrimination by gender identity, ethnicity, and sexual/romantic orientation. We still have that rich/poor thing going, though."  
"I'm sorry, Turian over here is confused. I was lost when you separated gender from sex."  
"I, too, am confused. Gender and Biological Sex are foreign concepts to many Asari, still."  
"Well, nowadays, a common human belief is that an individuals sex is determined by their anatomy and assigned at birth. Their gender identity, however, is determined by where they see themselves as being defined by what is masculine and feminine as defined by society. Let's use a hunter-gather society as an example. If a person of the female sex is better at hunting, then by definition, it is possible for her to be of the female sex but male gender. Society defined being male as hunting and being female as gathering, so the situation I just described was possible by definition."  
"Okay, I think I'm getting it. And to think that We thought of the Asari as the most liberal in the galaxy. We Turians still believe that sex and gender are the same thing, they're inter-changeable as words.)  
"That's how it used to be."  
"I still think that we Asari are the most sexually diverse. We don't have gender or sex, we do not have an obligation to mate with someone of the opposite sex. We can love who we choose."  
"And so can humans, but think about it. Compare Humans to Turians, both of us have sexes and genders. The Turians still believe that they are one in the same. Humans, despite being a society that looked down on the non-straight and/or female counterpart, became a society that welcomed, embraced, encouraged, and fostered the idea of inter-racial couples. in a sense, humans are more liberal because a same-sex relationship goes against what was accepted most of our history. A 'Same-Sex' relationship for an Asari would actually be a conservative idea because that is what you all were taught to know. Anyone saying otherwise would be liberal."  
"I see your point. With that in mind, that would still make the Asari the most sexually open about what we desire."  
"Then you still have a lot to learn."  
"Wait, you mean there's more to human sexuality than just sex and gender?"  
"Hell yeah! Wait till I tell you about fetishes and kinky shit."  
"Kinky?"  
"Yeah! Whips, chains, food, handcuffs, muzzles, costumes, studded leather..."  
"Please... No. You making me nauseous. Turian out!"  
"See you tomorrow!"  
"I'll try. I might be vomiting the whole night."  
"Wow. Who knew that Turians were so queasy when it comes to sex."  
"It's a rather taboo topic for them."  
"Still?"  
"Sadly. Anyways, what about these 'whips'?"  
"Oh, right. Well, some of us find pain and other oddities to be sexually pleasing. Some people like to be tied-up, blindfolded, and raped violently because they want to. Others want their partner to eat food off of their bodies."  
"Ooooo, I see where this 'kinky' stuff gets support, I'm already getting ideas."  
"Now that's the spirit!"  
"And what about these fetishes? What are they?"  
"Fetishes are things that someone finds sexually pleasing that society would beg to differ on. Like I knew a friend who got turned on by having morbidly obese women sit on his face. They called it 'squashing'."  
"Oh Goddess! That cannot be safe."  
"It wasn't, he died last year from suffocation after the girl who 'squashed' on him went into cardiac arrest and fainted on top of him."  
"I'm... Sorry."  
"It's alright. There were also people who liked to have sex with the dead, children, inanimate objects, if you can name it; a human, somewhere, would probably fuck it."  
"Those all seem so, immoral and unethical. Who would have sex with the dead?"  
"Beats me. But, do you still think of the Asari as the most sexually liberal and promiscuous?"  
"Absolutely not! You humans are much more sexual in every way. The who, what, when, where, why, and how.  
"I knew I could convince you. Guess it's just a human talent spawned from our natural tenaciousness."  
"Yeah, right."  
"Well, I've certainly enjoyed talking with you but I must go."  
"Since you insist."  
"I'll see you tomorrow, don't forget, we have that meeting with the Blue Suns at 12."  
"I won't."


End file.
